In this transition application of a developmental CFAR to a full CFAR, The Administrative Core will provide administration, oversight, coordination and management for the operation of the Center. Dr Savita Pahwa will continue in her role as Director and Dr Margaret Fischl as Co-Director. Dr Mario Stevenson, PhD, recently recruited to University of Miami will be a new additional Co-Director and will bring to the CFAR his experience as past CFAR Director at University of Massachusetts. The mission of Core A is to promote economy of scale, bring synergy and added value to the overall HIV/AIDS research activities at UM. The Administrative Core of the Miami CFAR will carry out the administrative activities to enable the overall conduct of the Miami CFAR. Specifically this Core will support the following aims: 1. Set the scientific priorities of the CFAR that are in line with the major scientific challenges in the field and establish the different scientific areas of research; 2. Maintain an organizational structure that enjoys direct lines of communication between CFAR leadership and University leadership (the Dean and Executive Dean for Research at the Miller School of Medicine); 3: Provide governance for all aspects of the CFAR and coordinate the activities of its Cores and scientific areas of research and maintain rigorous oversight of CFAR activities through Advisory Committees whose expertise is in line with the major missions of the CFAR.; 4: Leverage institutional support for CFAR activities and CFAR faculty recruitment.; 5: Enhance the intellectual environment of the Miami CFAR through sponsored lectures and symposia for education and dissemination of information, hold an annual scientific retreat and disseminate information about educational activities and grant opportunities throughout the State of Florida;.6. Work in close partnership with the Developmental Core to establish guidelines for developmental awards and mentoring; co-administer the T- 32 CFAR training grant, 7: Serve as the route of communication between the CFAR and Program Office of the NIH, in transmittal of progress reports, administrative grant supplements, and all correspondence from the CFAR and disseminate information received from the NIH Program office as needed.